


Partners

by Anonymous



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Intimacy, Line Art, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimereCalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/gifts).


End file.
